


亲密无间

by CBLGreen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aliens, Fake-Out Make-Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sticky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 红蜘蛛陪威震天参与了与外星人的贸易谈判，因为之前来宾邀请函上的字符被错翻成了“副官”，而它实际上是“爱人”。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/gifts).
  * A translation of [Close Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963140) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



> 特别感谢Kiwittin愿意忍受我无休止的瞎扯淡。

红蜘蛛不明白这怎么就是他的错了。是，他确实翻译错了，但所有其他的霸天虎高级官员都看过那份相同的文本，一样没有一个白痴注意到了那个错。  
要怪只能怪那群莱迪亚人自己要用那么低级原始的语言。解码它对塞伯坦人的程序来说有点困难无可厚非，显然它本来就是一门在沟通时很落后的语言。  
到了红蜘蛛成为全宇宙的霸主的那天，他保证会消灭所有这样落后的语言，然后通通用二进制代替。这样对他们来说肯定会好得多。  
但目前为止他还不是宇宙霸主，他得担心更大的问题。比如说当他和三个莱迪亚官员和一个明显被激怒的威震天被困在同一个电梯里，停在飞艇的客舱前的时候该干什么。  
“至高女祭司图-索若梦想你们在出面之前有个好夜晚，”领头的莱迪亚人对威震天说，翻译器在翻译她说的话的时候没比红蜘蛛在翻译他们写的邀请函时好到哪去。“她被大大地取悦了，听说你的爱人出现。我们在莱迪亚非常享受你们对我们的文化和传统的尊重。”  
红蜘蛛盯着电梯门，努力避免和威震天眼神接触，他的首领正僵硬地回答，“是。我们不会梦想对我们的新盟友有任何不敬之处。”  
和莱迪亚人解释他们之间的误会的时机早就过去了。就算他们有机会，莱迪亚文化对婚姻和伴侣之类毫无意义的恶心事物极其重视，威震天不能冒着风险跟他们承认他其实是个光棍领导，而且距离浪漫关系大概就像塞伯坦距离内战结束那么远；要是这么干，谈判不用谈就崩了。  
威震天报复性地在红蜘蛛的机翼上掐了一把，然后将“接着演”的狺狺威胁伪装成一个宠溺的微笑。  
结果在莱迪亚人眼里，他跟威震天两个正是浓情蜜意。  
电梯停了下来，红蜘蛛等到威震天和莱迪亚的随从都走出去了才跟上。他不想把后背留给威震天。现在不要。大概以后也不要。  
“我们刚刚开始交流的时候，大祭司就很关心塞伯坦的内战，”带队的莱迪亚人接着解释道，一边领着他们走过显然是通向私人舱室的空无一人的走廊。“允许你们进入AR-13矿区，还有你们带来的战争。考虑了。但是塞伯坦人的爱的联结是不朽的——”  
她停顿了一下，对红蜘蛛回眸一笑，而对方正在漫无目的地闲荡，而且真的一点都不想被人注意到，这样他就可以不用假装自己是威震天心爱的“不朽”的伴侣了。  
“和永恒的。”她强调。“所以你们带到这里，大祭司自己看见。因为伟大的爱，赢得伟大的信任。”  
红蜘蛛悄悄地拨弄他的翻译器，好奇这玩意怎么能翻译得这么垃圾，还是说这位官员就是真的说话跟嬉皮士一样。威震天的表情透露出她是后者。  
“这是巢。”她说道，陪同她的另外两名姐妹炫耀似地打开了门。  
红蜘蛛几乎没眼看。  
威震天发出一种僵硬的噪声，像是被扼杀在一半的呻吟。红蜘蛛不得不打开光镜去看他到底给自己招惹来了什么……  
他来这里的路上全程都在听别人说莱迪亚人对爱情有多狂热，显然，他们这里的公事访问和度蜜月没有什么区别。房间里的喷涂和装饰都是透露着情欲的红色，灯光暗沉，为了营造出那种氛围，而且床——就一张床——还没红蜘蛛想象中的一半大，铺满了外星皮草和绫罗绸缎。  
“是，喜欢？”他们的向导问道，小小的精致手掌充满希望地拍在一起。  
红蜘蛛发出一声小小的呜咽，点点头，假装自己高兴极了。  
“还可以吧。”威震天干巴巴地说，显然他想说的不管是什么都绝对不会是这句。“对我和我的伴侣来说。”  
“愉悦[pleasure]！”莱迪亚人笑着说，而红蜘蛛希望她能别再用那个词了。他知道她其实是什么意思，但是那个词？！  
“我明天早上来带你们去会议室。在那之前，不被打扰会取悦[please]你们。”  
不，不被打扰不会“取悦”红蜘蛛。看看威震天的表情，莱迪亚人一走他就会完蛋。  
三名女官在离开房间之前各鞠了一躬。伴随着一声不祥的闷声，门关上了，只留他们两人。  
红蜘蛛慢慢地，转过身来面对着威震天。  
“……我。我真的确信它写的就是副官。”

——————

红蜘蛛在发现自己被挤到地板上的时候并不惊讶。相比起威震天可能干的其他事来说，隐隐作痛的脊椎算是个很轻的处分了。  
“你至少能给我一张毛皮吧，”红蜘蛛朝着床上的鼓包嘟囔道。  
那个鼓包动了动，一双阴暗的光镜朝床边瞥过来。威震天一言不发。  
“很冷啊！”红蜘蛛抱怨着坐起身，扯了扯一张毛皮的边缘，希望可怜兮兮的表现能缓解威震天的怒火。“我要是冻死了，那群外星智障会怀疑的。”  
威震天哼了一声，挪动了几下，一大团毛皮被甩到他身上。很厚，因为之前被垫在他的首领身下而暖呼呼的。红蜘蛛一把抱起，充满感激地铺在自己的机翼下，脸埋进毛茸茸的触感里，享受着皮草上的余温。  
“你再吵醒我，我就用枕头闷死你。”威震天警告。  
红蜘蛛又往毛皮里钻了钻，试图无视毛皮上残余的、属于他首领的气息。

——————

客舱正对着莱迪亚人的飞艇顶部，可以将窗外的风景尽收眼底，这颗威震天费尽心思想要得到的矿藏丰富的星球占据了视野中的绝大部分。阳光下，浅紫色的光芒闪耀着，从飞艇后方透过，唤醒了红蜘蛛。他怨恨地眯着光镜看着这颗星球，明白了为什么霸天虎对它心心念念。  
那些淡紫色的光？全是原生能量。  
一声低沉的吐息和被子的沙沙声让红蜘蛛的注意力又回到了身后的床上。威震天翻了个身，仍在沉睡，覆在机体上的毛皮从他的肩上滑下，露出宽阔的后背。在床上待着看起来真舒服。  
红蜘蛛向身后伸手，试图按摩一下自己发僵的机翼根部，一边怨恨地盯着威震天。  
一阵尖锐的敲门声差点让红蜘蛛的火种跳出火种舱。威震天猛地一动，被惊醒了，光镜在房门和红蜘蛛之间扫来扫去。  
门内的对讲机亮了起来，昨天的莱迪亚人兴高采烈地向他们问好。“晨安，塞伯坦的伴侣。我带了填充物。请接受。”  
红蜘蛛猜她的意思是她带来了燃料。  
“干嘛？！”威震天咆哮起来，与此同时对讲机关了，房门响了一声，快要打开了。他把被子推到一边，“进来！”  
当然，莱迪亚人看到他们俩中间有一个睡地板肯定会起疑。红蜘蛛差点绊倒了自己。  
他慌不择路地往床上爬，仓皇之中还在自己睡过的那张毛皮上滑了一跤。他们俩为了找好各自的位置又开始手忙脚乱地推推搡搡，然后威震天因为红蜘蛛的膝盖不小心跪在了他的大腿根上而痛苦地皱眉——  
“啊，我正希望我没有打扰？”他们的向导已经端着一碟闪闪发亮的蓝色能量进门了。她顿了一下才走进屋里。红蜘蛛这才意识到他和威震天气喘吁吁，装甲不整。棒极了。  
“我给你们带来了早上的餐[breaking of fast]。”  
“谢谢你，”红蜘蛛从牙缝里挤出来一句，他的一边膝盖在被盖下蹭到了威震天的大腿又触电似地缩了回来。他抓过一杯饮料，尴尬地啜了一口。  
“床很美妙吧？”向导一边把另一杯递给威震天一边问。“我们不得不做了改造来加强结构。我们的床不能承受一个赛博坦人的重量，更不要说两个相爱的赛博坦人。不朽的爱情真是充满活力。”  
红蜘蛛差点没把能量泼到自己身上。他对着玻璃杯发出被恶心到的声音，然后匆匆一饮而尽。这些外星人就丝毫不觉尴尬吗？  
“是的，”威震天回答她，接过了那杯能量，只不过是把它贴在头上以缓解愈来愈严重的处理器疼痛而不是像红蜘蛛那样喝下去。“它很结实。”  
向导点了点头，十分满意，根本没有察觉到他们的不适。  
“你们准备好的时候我会在电梯找你们。至高女祭司特别迫切想向你们问好。”  
说完她就走了，留给他们一个诡异的热切眼神。  
“这帮外星人都他渣的什么毛病？他们都是变态吗？！你确定他们是想跟你谈判？他们真的不是一群迫不及待想看两个赛博坦人做爱的异族癖？！”  
威震天终于把那杯能量从额头上拿开好给他一个被恶心到的眼神，“你才会这么想。”  
“你不觉得？”红蜘蛛简直不敢相信。“我们应该告诉他们。结束这种破事。没准他们会再给我们一个房间，或者至少加张床——”  
“如果你能停止自怨自艾，红蜘蛛，你就会意识到我们在这个星球上停留的许可比你的尊严重要多了。”  
“你说得轻松，”红蜘蛛狺狺咆哮，“知道对他们来说你还是威震天大人。他们觉得我只是你的……你的——”  
他龇牙咧嘴地停住了话头。  
“你在这里的角色，在我看来，就是个工具，”威震天吼道，他终于喝了一口能量，然后下了床。“他们觉得你是什么你就是什么。是你和你的无能导致了这种局面，你要为我们解决。”  
红蜘蛛重重地倒了下去。他只能希望这个大祭司别像她的手下这么谄媚。

——————

悲哀的是，至高女祭司就像这只飞艇上的每一个莱迪亚人那样，对他们捏造的联系十分感兴趣。  
她是个教科书式的统治者，穿金戴玉，让红蜘蛛后悔起来，至少他应该把自己的披风带来。她身上的宝石随着她的动作闪闪发光，而她又动个不停，跟遇到龙卷风的风铃似的。  
“你可以称呼我图图，”大祭司高高兴兴地告诉他们，露出巨大的明媚笑容。红蜘蛛为这熟悉的话风嘲弄地挑眉，但她完全没在意，“盟友就是朋友。而我的朋友，他们称呼我图图。”  
“如你所愿，图图，”威震天回答，听到这么一个叠字词语从威震天嘴里蹦出来绝对是全世界最古怪的事。红蜘蛛拼尽全力才让自己的脸维持在一个还算严肃的表情。  
威震天绝对注意到了。他在会议桌下踹了他的推进器一脚。  
“这是我的伴侣，”威震天指了指他，咬紧了牙。“红蜘蛛。”  
红蜘蛛给了她一个僵硬的微笑，他希望威震天念他名字的时候没有那么凶恶。  
“是，是，”她点头称是，项链随着她的动作闪烁起来。“真是赏心悦目的一对，我明白了。你们真是心心相印。你们一定是为彼此而铸的。”  
哦普莱姆斯啊，红蜘蛛想道，在座位里瘫下去了一点。  
威震天才不会去回答那种鬼话而折辱了自己。他只是打开了自己的数据文件，可能是在希望事实和数据以及条约能使他免受那些对他的“浪漫关系”的评论之扰。  
“您在和我们的商谈中提及过授予我们在AR-13开采资源的访问权限，”威震天开门见山，显然和红蜘蛛一样已经疲于应对客套话。“但现在需要全面勘探能量沉降，而且还要对抗……”  
“图图”挥了挥修长、优雅的手臂，打断了威震天。红蜘蛛看见他的首领面色阴沉下来不禁缩远了一点，一边想着在莱迪亚人注意到之前能在桌子下面把自己的椅子滑多远。  
“我们之后有足够的时间讨论这个，”她轻飘飘地搁置了议题，“但是用来了解你们的时间可不够。我现在就要了解你们。之后我会商谈。”  
作为一个来自与世隔绝的星域、还说着一门不符合基本语言学的语言的外星女祭司，她真是够难对付的，红蜘蛛想。他敢说威震天也这么认为。  
他也认为他的首领大概距失控地毁灭一切只有几分钟的余地了，所以他倾身向前，挂上虚假的外交微笑。“你想了解什么呢，图图。”  
“知会我，小红[Star]，”她没有听出他在说她的昵称时阴阳怪气的讽刺语调，但她通过也给他一个属于自己的昵称达成了反击的效果。“你们相识的历史。”  
“我们怎么遇到的？”红蜘蛛听明白了。他看向威震天。但他的首领无济于事。他正和图图一样满怀期待地看着他。好吧，红蜘蛛不打算现编一套荒谬的童话故事出来。最好的谎言总是脱胎于事实。  
“他当时是个角斗士。”红蜘蛛简要地说，“我们在角斗场相遇了。”  
图图显然不满足于这么简短的说明。她凑近了些，蓝眼睛里满是好奇。“然后？”  
红蜘蛛拒绝去看威震天。  
“他是……他是个很传奇的战士，”他接着说下去，无视了威震天在他旁边的小动作。“十分合意。尽管他有很多明显的缺陷。”  
“很多缺陷？”图图重复道。  
“是嘛，”红蜘蛛靠回椅子里，他感觉一个千载难逢的机会来了，他可以畅所欲言又不会立刻引起什么后果。“是的，他又有影响力，又有权力，但他毫无魅力。我是说，看看他？看在他的份上，我倒没有那么肤浅，都没有在这个上了年纪的家伙鼓起勇气跟我说话的时候掉头就走——”  
威震天嘲弄地哼了一声，伪装得像一声咳嗽。图图根本没注意。  
“——还接受了他的畸形和人格缺陷——”  
威震天响亮地清了清发声器。  
“——所以呢，我在他祈求我的火种的时候大发慈悲——”  
“你讲完了没？”威震天怒喝，光镜里闪着警告的光。“因为我觉得你讲得够多的了。”  
“别害羞嘛，亲爱的，”红蜘蛛哄他，“图图是朋友。”  
图图似乎很高兴被这么提及。她微笑着转向威震天，“你一定深深地爱着他，才会忍受他的嘲笑。”  
“哦，他是的，”红蜘蛛愉悦地告诉她，而威震天只能在沉默中怒气冲天，“他确实如此。”


	2. Chapter 2

莱迪亚人的飞艇不仅仅是外交用的星外驻舰，它还集成了大批对民众和公职人员开放的休闲设施。红蜘蛛得知这片区域最大的商场也在这里后也毫不惊讶。  
这天的谈判（或者说根本没有进行任何谈判，在威震天看来）结束后，大祭司坚持要带他们观光一圈。威震天本想礼貌地推却，但是他的努力很快就被红蜘蛛报复性的心血来潮给破坏了，威震天让他睡地板，他要让威震天吃点苦头。他们会很乐于游玩一趟的。  
红蜘蛛朝威震天迅速地微笑了一下，确保让他知道这是个惩罚。  
她带着他们走进电梯，兴奋地告诉他们在商场的整整五十一层楼中她最喜欢第三十四层，然后红蜘蛛恍然大悟，这趟旅程要花的时间恐怕比他一开始估计的要长得多。  
“我们得跟这些外星人搞好关系！”红蜘蛛哑着嗓子说道，大祭司这会儿终于把她那对巨大的眼睛从他们身上挪开，带头走进了商场，而威震天抓住这个机会在他敏感的机翼边缘拧了一把作为把他拖进这趟绝望行程的报复。  
“就让她带我们逛逛好了。”红蜘蛛辩解道，“微笑，点头。你用一用你那已经落灰的个人魅力又不会死。或者战争开始之后你就把它和你的领导力一起删了？”  
“你什么时候是外交大使了？”威震天低吼，又伸手要掐他，于是红蜘蛛赶紧跑到大祭司身后。  
这个商场就是典型的星际超级贸易点，花里胡哨，豪华阔气，布满了向路过的外行游客兜售廉价小玩意儿的商铺。这里什么外星种族都有，连他和威震天这样的赛博坦人在人群里也毫不起眼。红蜘蛛觉得他甚至看见了几个碳基……  
“……以精美的奢侈品闻名，”图图说，“很多人不远万里来到莱迪亚，就是为了令人愉悦的石头和个人的首饰。”  
“我能看出来，”红蜘蛛说着，用眼神示意她身上琳琅满目的珠宝。  
“哦这些？”她微笑起来，好像忘了自己穿戴的珍宝与一整个小行星上所有贵重金属的价值相当，然后浮夸地扬起一只手臂。“它们是我伟大的爱给我的，克-苏若。我们的行星每绕主恒星运转一周就给一件。许多年了。看。”  
红蜘蛛沉吟一声，她身上的真金白银流光溢彩。  
“那你们结合了有多少年了？”她问道。  
“四百万。”威震天在红蜘蛛张嘴之前粗暴地回答，其实也……是真的，某种意义上来说。这是他们相识的时间。  
图图的大眼睛像两团太阳耀斑那样亮了起来，她的嘴张成了一个小小的“o”形。“好多年。好多年什么也没有给。”  
“我给他的够多了，”威震天声如雷鸣，听上去甚至可能有点反应过度。  
“我们的珠宝是非常漂亮，”大祭司告诉红蜘蛛，无视了威震天。“有光谱上的所有颜色。”  
“距离你上一次送我礼物也有一阵子了，”红蜘蛛扭头朝威震天微笑，察觉到这又是一个恶整他的机会。“不是吗？”  
“不——”威震天开口，可图图已经在前头招呼他们了。  
“来吧小红，我要让你的眼睛看到我们最漂亮的珍宝。”  
噢是的，红蜘蛛想着，一边跟上大祭司一边回头向威震天微笑。好极了。  
——————  
珠宝商有一种专门用来甄别颜色的机器。这倒是种让红蜘蛛很受用的技术。他总是为战损装甲上的涂漆发愁，需要混合多种涂料才能完美复原他身上青丘皇家红的色泽。这种颜色并不持久，而外观在威震天的战时需求中优先级又不高。  
相比起看上去掉漆掉得斑斑驳驳红蜘蛛选择死亡。  
在这里，只需扫描一下他的胸甲就能找到颜色完全相同的外星矿石“克里奥红宝石[Cleophase*]”。图图兴致勃勃地介绍着它，说它是爱与浪漫的象征，红蜘蛛一边听一边微笑的原因不仅仅是威震天的眉毛越蹙越深，而且也是因为他俩之中总得有一个在这种外交场合中扮演外交官的角色，而他所谓的首领所做的一切不过是怒容满面地坐在显然是为毫无兴趣的配偶而设的角落里。  
红蜘蛛由着他去了。  
他扫视着标价，思考着大概需要多少个零才能激怒威震天又不至于害得自己半夜被谋杀，这时一条看上去无比奢靡的项链令他眼前一亮。  
图图注意到了。  
在他说不之前，她伸出手指点了点。  
这是条沉重的金链，镶嵌着克里奥石，就算它不幸对像他本人这样的战士来说太不实际——它在光下熠熠生辉，镶嵌的宝石与他的装甲又是如此般配……  
珠宝商拿起它，嘴里咕哝着一些过于古老的莱迪亚方言，连翻译器都没法识别出这是一种语言。  
“是的，”大祭司点点头，“你应该戴上它看看。”  
这没什么好拒绝的。红蜘蛛转身对着镜子，等着珠宝商来帮他把链子戴在脖子上，然而在他身后出现在镜子里的不是珠宝商而是威震天，他小心地从珠宝商手里接过了金链。  
“我来吧，”他温和地说，他也这么做了，他走近几步，强壮的双手绕过红蜘蛛的脸，拿着金链的两端戴在他的脖子上。红蜘蛛感觉到自己的机翼扫在威震天的胸甲上。  
黄金喀地一声落在他的装甲上，威震天扣上了卡扣，动作温柔仔细。  
沉重的手掌压在红蜘蛛的肩上，威震天靠近了些，在镜子里能看到他们的头雕靠在一起，他在他的接收器边低声喃喃，温暖的吐息拂过脸侧：  
“你让我买这个我就用它勒死你。”  
红蜘蛛温柔地微笑起来，好像威震天在他耳边说了什么醉人的情话。尽管如此，他还是充满喜爱地摸了摸项上的黄金。  
“我们就买这个吧，”他在镜子里看着威震天。“好吗亲爱的？”  
威震天的脸色立刻阴云密布。“好，亲爱的。”  
图图开心地拍起手。  
——————  
不知出于什么奇迹，威震天成功说服他们的向导他们能自己认得从电梯到住所的路，所以他们就有机会摆脱他人的目光单独上楼了。也许是因为威震天不希望自己充电的房间弥漫着谋杀的恶臭？  
红蜘蛛沉默地按下到他们那层的按钮，艰难地吞咽了一下。金链沉甸甸地挂在他的脖颈上。这链子看起来并不会在被用来勒死他的时候断掉，他开始后悔惹怒威震天了。  
门开始合上的时候，他的首领站在他身边朝向导礼貌地微笑。随着气阀的一声轻响，他们和外界隔离开来，威震天恶狠狠地转头看向红蜘蛛。  
红蜘蛛退进角落里的时候差点摔倒。  
“我们可以分享这条项链，”尽管大难临头他还是没能抵抗住嘲讽对方的诱惑。“……但是说真的，威震天，它不适合……”  
威震天缓缓逼近，他还是闭嘴了。  
“你是在努力把事情搞砸，”威震天平静地说，听起来要有多危险就有多危险。电梯其实相当狭小，威震天宽阔的肩膀轻而易举地占满了整个宽度，把红蜘蛛逼进角落。“那么就是在找死——”  
“我没有搞砸任何事情！”红蜘蛛怒吼道，觉得受到了污蔑。他是在努力，他渣的。相比起威震天冷漠散漫的态度，他在同这些外星人建起友好关系这方面要做得好多了。“可能我只是想看看你到底愿意为这次任务做到什么程度？”  
“通过在首饰上挥霍军资？”威震天勾起那条金链，不屑地扯了一把。红蜘蛛敏感地向后退去，一边出言嘲讽。“你在这项任务中的角色没你想的那么不可或缺，追击者。如果我深爱的伴侣惨遭意外，我肯定会悲痛不已。”  
“就你那笨手笨脚的样子还能把什么事伪装成意外。”红蜘蛛翻了翻光镜，谢天谢地这时门开了，停在他们住宿的那层。他从威震天胳膊底下钻出去，逃到走廊上。“——更不要说还很傻。”  
威震天恐怖的沉重脚步声一路追着他到舱室。红蜘蛛猛地冲进去，他倒没有被吓到，但是肯定也不会在威震天有机会冷静下来之前让自己被抓住。  
他们早上离开后房间已经被打扫过了。他们整理了床铺，还添了些自助的食品和燃料。据他对莱迪亚人的了解，里面很可能掺了春药。红蜘蛛怀疑地看着它们，但是床——  
“我不会再睡地板了。”他转过身去，理直气壮地告诉威震天。  
威震天停住了。他正准备自己去检查一下那些燃料。“那你要睡哪？”他饶有兴趣地问。  
“床。”红蜘蛛双手抱胸。金链垂下的部分扫在他的前臂上。“除非你想让我们的‘完美关系’明天早上在谈判桌边的超大声争吵中结束？”  
威震天的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，但这场争执也到此为止了。  
——————  
“当我说我想睡床的时候我并不觉得有必要讲明你是睡地板的那个。”红蜘蛛抱怨着把织物堆起来，迫切地想要在他和他的首领之间搭起一道界限。  
威震天越过肩膀看着他，竖起了眉。终于，红蜘蛛用毛皮在他们中间堆砌了一道能有效避免所有机体接触的隔墙，他心满意足地跪坐下来，手放在腿上。这时威震天翻过身来，把整个墙垛都碰倒了。  
“你这蠢货，”红蜘蛛怒骂，恼火地把它们重新拢在一起。他向他的首领扔去一张毛皮，结果威震天顺势把它偷去自己用了。  
“别瞎忙活了，红蜘蛛，”威震天恐吓道，红蜘蛛把床堆得乱七八糟。  
“老家伙们总是在充电的时候就死掉了，你懂吧，”红蜘蛛提醒他。  
他一点都没被他首领的炮口吓到。要是威震天真的打算给他点颜色看看，他早在红蜘蛛把浴室里的所有热洗浴液全用光的时候就动手了。不，他知道他需要一个善于操纵人心的头脑来完成这次任务。而且红蜘蛛不会让他忘记这一点的。  
他狠狠地拽了一把威震天沉重的屁股底下压着的一张毛皮，他的项链在他动作的时候撞在他的胸甲上，发出清脆的响声，他的床友[bedmate]终于坐起身，指指点点。  
“把那个傻玩意儿拿下来。”  
红蜘蛛完全出于恶意地考虑了一下就这么一直戴着，但它确实太吵了太烦人了。他伸手绕到颈后想解开，却摸不到卡扣。它设计得太小巧精细了。  
威震天沉重地叹了口气，伸手帮他。他的手轻轻拨开红蜘蛛的头雕，然后挪到了后颈，红蜘蛛僵在原地——如果他想如之前威胁的那样勒死他的话，现在正是大好时机。  
威震天温暖的手指扫过他的颈后，动作轻柔且怪异，很不像他。红蜘蛛强忍住一个寒颤，然后绕在他脖子上的重量消失了。  
威震天随手把这件昂贵的珠宝甩到床头柜上，红蜘蛛没忘了语带讥讽地道声谢谢，然后重重地倒进床铺里。  
威震天在他身边躺下来，热量源源不断地从他庞大的机体上辐射出来，他的肩膀离红蜘蛛的机翼只有一寸之遥，近得不合理。  
“过去点。”  
威震天哼了一声，甚至以一种红蜘蛛完全想不到会有的任性挪得更近了一点。肯定是他的小臂挨上了红蜘蛛的机翼边缘，让传感器反馈在红蜘蛛的处理器爆出火花，令他浑身刺痛。  
他把自己的机翼收紧了一点，盯着天花板，床上的一丁点动静都叫他神经过敏。  
没准他睡地板真的还会好一点……

——————

红蜘蛛漫长的一生中有过无数次被惊醒的经历。尖叫声，枪声，建筑坍塌，未遂的暗杀——这清单还在不断加长。但是一只滑过他的座舱玻璃的手绝对可以排进前五——当这只手属于威震天的时候。  
致命的本能让红蜘蛛立刻翻身将袭击者摁在床上，在他的处理器跟上他的机体反应之前他就做好了让对方缴械并失去行动力的准备。  
威震天在他身下咕哝了一声，光学镜闪闪烁烁地上线了，他露出困倦而不适的神情，眯起光镜盯着他。红蜘蛛的火种差点从嗓子里跳出来。他应该立刻编出一个理由来解释他刚才为什么熟练地把首领抱摔在床，好像他们不是在床上睡觉而是在竞技场里摔角；但他现在停止了思考。  
“红蜘蛛，”一阵无比尴尬的沉默过后，威震天喃喃道，“……你坐到我身上了。”  
红蜘蛛正坐在他身上。跨坐在他身上，确切地来说。他的腰很粗所以红蜘蛛的腿分开到了一个有些下流的角度。他们因充电而变暖的机体令人头晕目眩地贴在一起。  
他立刻如遭电击般地松开了威震天的手腕，甩着自己的手好摆脱残留的触感。  
“你刚才想从我背后搂我！”他一边咒骂一边毫无必要地在床单上擦着手。“我在正当防卫！”  
威震天不在乎他的理由：“红蜘蛛，下去。”  
红蜘蛛的陀螺仪一定是故障了，因为他从威震天身上逃开的动作毫无尊严可言。他手脚并用地向后爬去，把腿从首领的腰上挪开的时候又踢到了威震天的脚踝。他失去了平衡，而相比起抓住离他最近的、能使他免于摔倒的东西——威震天的腿——他选择摔下床。  
他哐地一声坐到地上，很可能砸出了坑，但这仍然强过为了扶稳自己而去猥亵威震天。  
对这一天来说，这真不是个好开端。  
“白痴。”威震天在床上嘀咕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Cleophase]/克里奥红宝石：可能为原作者自创词。埃及女王名为克里奥佩特拉[Cleopatra]，她用以胭脂红甲虫粉末为原料的口红妆点自己。


	3. 第三章

第二天大祭司亲切地把他们介绍给她心爱的伴侣克-苏若。克-苏若立刻宣布他们是她的朋友了，并要求他们称呼她为“可儿”，红蜘蛛对这种事已然无动于衷。  
“我还觉得‘图图’这名字已经够荒谬的了。”这两位外星人正忙着你侬我侬没空注意他们的时候，红蜘蛛靠近威震天悄声说道。  
不过，他还是挺高兴的，这意味着他不用花一整天时间在谈判桌边上，听着威震天用骄傲而高贵的音调和真挚又饱含敬意的语气，吟诵出“图图”和“可儿”的名字。  
红蜘蛛也很快就发现，图图居然不是这一对里更具攻击性的那一个，他在此之前还以为这是不可能的。  
“我对你们种族有很多研究，”可儿告诉他，她打量着红蜘蛛的眼神就好像他是一个实验室里最有趣的标本。她像个超级反派似地把指尖搭在一起。就连威震天看起来都替他担心。“而且我对赛博坦人的联合很感兴趣。你们有很多方法？”  
红蜘蛛的翻译器一定开始出故障了，就因为它不得不高强度解码这种垃圾话。他烦躁地戳着翻译器，没好气地问道：“呃，联合……？”  
可儿闭上了嘴。她和爱人交换了一个若有所思的眼神，“合并？”  
图图摇了摇头，“不，我想是……对接？”  
“ **对接？！** ”红蜘蛛尖叫。  
他看向威震天；这纯粹是出于恐慌时的本能，而威震天怒视着他，好像在说如果他是红蜘蛛他就会不吝为莱迪亚人来个赛博坦人生育知识小课堂。  
可儿的眼睛担忧地睁大了，“我谈起性交是不是让你们敏感的关系感到不悦了？”  
图图在谈判桌的另一边望向他们，眼里闪过一丝怀疑，叫红蜘蛛忍不住寒战。她比她表现出来的要更加精明。  
“当然没有，”威震天回答，红蜘蛛感觉到威震天的手在桌面下碰到了他的，差点没点燃推进器冲上天。他把手缩开，可是他的首领抓住了他，并把他的手拉到了台面上，让外星人们能看见他们相握的手。“只不过对我们赛博坦人而言，性交是私人事务。”  
可儿似乎是理解了，她点了点头，看起来兴致不减。然而图图仍然盯着他们，所以红蜘蛛拼命克制住自己不能露出尴尬的神情，即使威震天还在他身旁，野蛮地将他的手指抓在他粗糙的拳头里。红蜘蛛想知道他的首领这辈子以前有没有真的跟别人牵过手。  
明白对接并不是一个礼貌的话题后，图图为了缓和气氛，谈起了莱迪亚的古老律法——非本土人不得踏足他们的采矿星球，以回绝威震天先前提出的让自己的矿工进入矿区而不是雇佣莱迪亚“包身工”的方案。不管“包身工”是什么东西。很可能是些量产型无人机。  
威震天仍然粗暴地攥着他的手——图图每做出一次回击，手上的力度就更加一分——红蜘蛛利用威震天注意力分散的间隙从几乎把他手指掰断的禁锢里松脱出来，好让他们的手摆得没那么难受。  
“这不是钱的问题，”威震天说道，一边努力不为红蜘蛛把他们的手指交错在一起后再放回桌面上的行为分心。“只是信任的问题。”  
“信任是一种要被 _挣得_ 的愉悦，”大祭司严肃地说。“而你作为一个战争之王的名声很强。”  
红蜘蛛觉得那倒是个不错的论点，一时间威震天没有回答，似乎在竭力思考一个回击的说法。但一个灵感点亮了威震天的光镜。他将他们握在一起的手举到唇边。红蜘蛛僵住了。  
“那样的名声早已成为过去，”威震天低声说道，看向红蜘蛛的光镜如两团闷烧的火。“如今我更倾向于爱，而非战争……[I prefer making love these days,not war]”  
他亲吻红蜘蛛的手背。温暖的嘴。逗留的唇。含情脉脉的注视。  
红蜘蛛的火种在火种舱里咚咚狂跳。  
谈判桌对面，图图和可儿发出梦幻的叹息。  
——————  
红蜘蛛一进电梯就抽开了自己的手。手掌湿漉漉地热得发烫。他在墙上蹭着手，但是那种触感挥之不去。  
“你不能每次她一逼你你就来猥亵我，”他阴沉地告诉威震天。  
威震天转向他，“如果你觉得那是猥亵，那你之前一定过着与世隔绝的生活吧。”  
“如果你不觉得，那你是道德败坏。”  
他冷冷地盯着电梯门。威震天沉默了。  
“好吧，”威震天终于嘟哝了一声，“……我道歉。我下次一定会事先问问。”  
他的语调很讥讽，但通常来说威震天并不道歉，所以红蜘蛛当这是赢了一局。  
他们的外星东道主邀请他们晚上再来逛逛飞艇的其他地方，大概是打算尝试一下令人生畏的“四人约会”。红蜘蛛后悔拒绝了他们。尽管那意味着他整晚都在向图图求知欲过剩的伴侣解释赛博坦人生育知识，也好过和威震天一起待在这个亲密无间的小房间里一直挨到能假装睡觉的点。  
“这里肯定有什么事可做，”欣赏飞艇闪闪发光的力场护盾快一个小时后，红蜘蛛终于从窗前转身。  
“你现在也可以和‘图图’再去逛一次街，”威震天挖苦道，明显他还是怀恨在心。  
他已经在床上了——早早占据位置——看上去在试图推进对莱迪亚人的研究。肯定有些什么事情正困扰着他，因为红蜘蛛知道威震天对外星文明的了解程度充其量不过如何更好地毁灭它。  
他正对着他的数据板皱眉，一副小到滑稽的眼镜架在他的鼻尖上。红蜘蛛吞回了关于那副眼镜让威震天看起来愚蠢透顶的嘲讽，转而致力于寻找一种不必任由那对窥探狂外星人摆布也能获得的娱乐方式。  
他在储物柜里翻来翻去，找到了很多他希望没找到的东西——精油和抛光剂，一些结构复杂的束缚带，还有一根震动棒。最后那件他甩了回去并在威震天看见之前狠狠地关上了抽屉。  
不过他的搜寻也并非徒劳，他在柜子底层翻到了一块全息板。他启动全息板，屏幕上显示出一块棋盘。  
啊，他对这种策略游戏很熟。就是按规则操纵自己的棋子去吃掉对手的棋子。红蜘蛛可以自己和自己对弈，但威震天在把他扯进那场吻手的闹剧后也应该被敲打敲打了。  
“过来，”红蜘蛛对他说，掸了掸屏幕上的灰尘，把它放在窗下的桌子上。“我们玩这个。”  
“我在忙，”威震天头也不抬。  
红蜘蛛不停地戳着控制键完成他想要的设置，“忙得连一个简单的策略游戏都没时间输？来吧威震天， _小火种_ 都知道怎么玩。”  
“我知道怎么玩，红蜘蛛，”威震天从他那副荒唐的眼镜上方瞪着他，“只是不想跟公然作弊的家伙过招。”  
红蜘蛛叫嚷起来，“作弊？！”  
“你的词典里就没有‘公平’这个词。”  
“行吧，你就是公平与正义的标杆，”红蜘蛛讥讽道，指尖敲击着全息板。“那你就来玩点更高级的啊。”  
威震天取下了他的眼镜，眉头拧得更紧。眼镜在他巨大的手里显得更小了，“你是不会闭嘴的，是吧？”  
“当然不会，”红蜘蛛转回棋盘，“我执红子。你走蓝的。”  
——————  
“我看见了。”  
威震天盯着他的棋子之前还在的那点。红蜘蛛很不情愿地把棋放了回去。  
“如果你集中注意力我根本就没有机会把它偷走。”红蜘蛛反驳道，一边在等待威震天落子的漫长折磨中喝了一口高纯解闷。  
公平对弈是不可能的，但是在高纯的帮助下，对弈还算文明。威震天给自己满上一杯后坚持给他也来一杯，或许他觉得一个喝上头的红蜘蛛会好赢一些。  
大错特错。红蜘蛛在上头的时候思维最敏捷。  
“我还以为你会玩呢？”他挑衅道，因为他喝的有点多，而且等威震天走棋又很无聊。  
他的对手在棋盘对面虎视眈眈。  
“你最近挺狂啊，”威震天将注意力集中在棋盘上，移动了他的棋子。走得真烂。“即使是对你来说。”  
红蜘蛛都懒得反驳。他走棋，然后吃掉一个，两个，然后三个属于他首领的棋子。威震天的左边光镜明显地抽动了一下。  
“我觉得你知道为什么，”他坏笑起来。  
“我知道你认为我对维持与莱迪亚人的友好关系的期望会保护你免受无礼顶撞带来的惩罚，”威震天举起一枚棋子，又以不必要的力度重重落下。这是想要威慑他。  
轮到红蜘蛛走了，他把那枚棋也吃了。  
威震天的拳头懊恼地砸在桌上。“混账飞行者！”  
“改天记得提醒我教教你真正的玩法，”红蜘蛛告诉他，一边走完了最后一步，然后坐回去欣赏屏幕上在他这侧亮起的蓝色“你赢了！”，和威震天那边的红色“你输了！”字样。  
“假如改天你还活着的话，”威震天低吼着，把棋盘扫到一边。  
棋子撒了一地。红蜘蛛希望没有摔坏。这可是他们仅有的娱乐项目了。和对方说话不能算。普莱姆斯都看不下去。  
“你把我干掉，然后你就和你的宝贝矿产星吻别吧，”红蜘蛛指了指窗外丑陋的淡紫色行星。“你搞砸了谈判之后要是还想靠近它就得和一整个种族开战了。我不值得这些棘手的麻烦，是吗？”  
“别低估了我摆脱你的决心，”威震天嘟囔道，从座位里站起身，喝完了杯中最后一点高纯。  
红蜘蛛看着他慢慢走回床边，然后倒进床里。在他们之前的要求下经过莱迪亚人加固的床架在他的重量下仍然发出了不堪重负的呻吟。他们之前还有一条很好的理由没加上。这张床看起来根本承受不住霸天虎式的玩闹。  
他耸了耸肩。想象中的画面就已经令他毛骨悚然了。  
不过他没打算等威震天先睡着。尽管肩并肩躺在一起祈祷睡梦降临非常尴尬，但也比在他睡着之后再去把他的枕头从威震天的铁桶脑袋下拯救出来，然后把他死沉的机体推到一边要好。  
威震天看他过来，扔来一只枕头和一张比较薄的毛皮。他翻身仰卧，一只手枕在头雕下。红蜘蛛无视了他无礼地摊在床上的行为，自己缩在一边，机翼小心地安全收纳在身侧。  
床榻动了动，威震天翻过身来面对着他。  
红蜘蛛想戳瞎他的光学镜，那道恼人的猩红色目光就不会再盯着他看了。  
“谁教你下棋的？”  
红蜘蛛的恼火随着这个出人意料的问题消散了。威震天从这种信息里能得到什么好处。“跟你有什么关系？”  
威震天又躺了回去，盯着天花板，“好奇。”  
“我有家人，曾经，”红蜘蛛觉得分享这种小事也没有坏处。“他们教我的。”  
“……一定很好，”威震天喃喃道，而且红蜘蛛听见的那是怨恨吗？还是向往。  
出于对谜底的恐惧，他没有回应。威震天不像是两杯高纯下去就掏火种的那种人，红蜘蛛也欣赏不来这种人。宇宙中的悲情已经够多了，还去为威震天感到怜悯纯粹是浪费时间。  
威震天的光镜暗了下去，现在已经闭上了，他的置换节奏也慢了下来。他的手落在床上，就在离红蜘蛛不远的地方，指背上伤痕累累，满是百万年来劳作留下的印记。红蜘蛛伸出小指，刚好能碰到威震天的小指边缘。  
它们之间的差距真是天差地别。  
红蜘蛛从未使过能量镐。能看出来。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天红蜘蛛醒来时，他知道搭在自己腹部的手和埋在后颈的脸都属于威震天。他的战斗处理器背叛了他，没有将之判定为威胁，而是让他从朦胧睡意中悠悠醒转，指使他靠向身后的机体，让机翼能汲取到热源的温暖。  
很舒适；这就是他在理智上线前的第一反应。  
他尴尬得烧了起来，正打算小心翼翼地抽身，却不料威震天像星贝似地黏在他身上。年长的战士在睡梦中含混不清地说着梦话，手臂又收紧了些，鼻子磨蹭着埋得更深——  
“哦，别！”红蜘蛛怒气冲冲地低声抱怨，面甲热得发烫。他推搡着威震天的手臂，然后听到威震天醒了，在他身后发出睡意朦胧的咕哝声。威震天翻身回到他那半边床铺，撤走了手臂，还把丝绸床单也一起卷走了，全然一副与已无关的样子。  
红蜘蛛为突如其来的寒意蜷起身子，燃料泵为了温暖瑟瑟发抖的机翼增大了功率，他考虑着天这么早打一架来夺回被子是否值得。更重要的，他能不能赢。  
希望不大。  
他的日程表提醒他，距离他们的向导冲进门让他们为这一天的行程做好准备并问一堆关于他们“睡”得如何的冒犯问题还有大约一个小时，这意味着他至少还有时间去冲个澡。  
飞艇上的氧气需要循环才能保证舰上不同种族的外星人正常生活，所以这里灰尘也格外重，红蜘蛛的装甲蒙上了一层灰，被他机体上珍珠白的地方衬得扎眼。这理由就足够让他至少隔一天就重新抛光一次了。  
他走进旁边的盥洗室，打开了淋浴。他把模式从清水调到洗浴液，用手试着温度，直到它已经够热才走到淋浴下。他向后仰起头，让清洗液流进装甲上的缝隙，普神才知道有什么外星粉尘落在里面。  
他才刚刚放松下来，门就砰地一下开了。  
“出去。”他条件反射地喊，威震天正从狭窄的门框里挤进来。他调整自己的位置以独占淋浴。“你可以等。”  
然而威震天没有任何对隐私和个人空间的尊重，他把红蜘蛛往旁边推开好让他自己使用淋浴。“然后又让你把热水用完？”  
红蜘蛛不想让出他的位置。他试图对抗威震天，结果推进器在湿瓷砖上打滑，而他的首领的庞大身躯已经牢牢占据了水龙头下方的地盘。红蜘蛛推搡着，却不停地打滑，只能沮丧地叫嚷起来，威震天好笑地挑眉。  
红蜘蛛终于放弃了，离开了淋浴间，胡乱抓起一瓶清洁剂用力砸向威震天，打在了他的背上。威震天转过身，怒气冲天，而红蜘蛛趁他弯腰捡瓶子砸回来的当儿逃向门口。  
几分钟后，红蜘蛛听到它砸到墙上的声音。  
又冷又湿，沮丧不已，而且只洗干净了一半——红蜘蛛走过床边的时候踹了床腿一脚。它哐地一下撞在地上，红蜘蛛在听到它的某个部件断裂的声音的时候僵住了。  
奇迹般地，它的四个腿依然撑着它，不过红蜘蛛打算让威震天先坐在上面以判断它的稳定性。  
见鬼的加固床。

——————

这天几乎没有什么进展。大祭司的助理冲进来把她从谈判桌边叫走了，差点连尴尬的晨间问候都免了。红蜘蛛竖起接收器竭力想听清她们急匆匆的对话。再加上翻译器的缘故，他只能了解到有一个矿场发生了某种暴动。  
奇怪。也许觊觎莱迪亚人的财富的不止他和威震天？  
“很多抱歉，”图图回来后向他们优雅地请辞。“今日别处渴求我的威严。但是请你们不要担心。这种情况很常有而且很快就会结束。”  
“你经常面对反叛的起义者？”威震天虚情假意地关心道。红蜘蛛能看出来他在怀疑。“我在之前的引导下相信你们的社会很和平。”  
图图转而凝视着威震天，她的面色仍然柔和而包容，但她的眼睛却危险地紧盯着他们。  
“没有出现暴力，”她温柔地说，“也没有反叛者。只是有些不愉快，现在看来。”  
红蜘蛛有点被她脸上那种复杂的微笑吓到了。他瞟了一眼威震天。他的首领也同样被图图全神贯注的目光钉在原地。  
威震天对他隐瞒了什么。  
“这场不愉快的解决会很迅速，”图图接着说道，她的助理不停地催促着她。“在空闲的一天里寻找乐趣吧，我回来后会通知你们继续会议。”  
威震天咕哝了一声，站在原地。红蜘蛛也效仿。  
“那祝你好运。”威震天生硬地说。  
大祭司鞠躬致意，然后旋身离开。威震天等到她离场后抓住红蜘蛛的肩膀把他推向另一个方向。红蜘蛛很了解他的首领，这是要等他们独处后再说话。  
他们再一次通过表达对单独相处一段时光的渴望成功摆脱了他们的向导。需要做的一切不过是威震天用他沉重的手臂揽住红蜘蛛的肩膀，两人在充满爱意的半抱姿势里站在一起度过了恐怖的整整一分钟，然后他们就能自由地回去了。  
“过来，”威震天嘟囔道，把红蜘蛛推到了一边，动作很粗鲁，反正没人会看见。  
红蜘蛛踉跄了一下，恼火地说：“哪儿？”  
“别的地方，”威震天朝电梯走去，显然想撤回他们的客房。  
“不行，”红蜘蛛不会在那个莱迪亚人准备的昏暗小爱巢里多待一秒。光是晚上就已经够糟了，一整天？！“我们得谈谈。你有事瞒着我。”  
威震天给了他一个备受折磨的表情，很不耐烦地，“为什么你觉得我们要回房间？”  
“我不觉得他们像我们希望的那样尊重隐私，”红蜘蛛指出，因为莱迪亚人已经在很多方面都显示出侵略性了。就算从床头板上发现摄像头或者在浴室里发现窃听器都很难让人感到吃惊。  
“如果这样的话他们早就知道我们的真实关系了。”威震天皱眉，完全不予置信。  
“你怎么知道他们没有？”  
威震天挑衅地哼了一声。“你的被害妄想症一直令我吃惊。”  
“你才是觉得他们有所阴谋的那一个！”红蜘蛛伸出一根手指戳在威震天宽阔的胸膛上。“而且你不告诉我是什么！我除了妄想还能怎样？”  
威震天轻声嘟囔了些什么。  
“行吧，”他按下电梯按钮然后走了进去。  
红蜘蛛跟在后面，步步紧盯，以防威震天按了他们的房间所在的楼层按键，这样他能在最后一刻逃出去。他没按，而是输入了观光层的数字。  
妙。飞艇内部有那么多设施，观光台应该没什么人，而且这种“浪漫场景”符合他们想单独相处一天的说法。  
电梯在最高层打开了门。室内区域有着巨大的窗户，可以看到他们绕行的矿藏星和它五彩斑斓的卫星。室外是三百六十度无死角观景露台，每个角落都布置了气闸室，供需要氧气的种族穿戴宇航服，让他们能应对严酷的外太空真空环境。  
红蜘蛛和威震天一起走进气闸室，他屈尊查看了一件宇航服，一边等着气压平衡。  
“别飞走，”威震天警告，好像他真的认为红蜘蛛一有机会就会从他身边逃走。  
红蜘蛛只是朝他哼了一声，显然他不会飞走的。太远了。  
他需要活动一下翅膀。  
气闸室亮起绿灯，通向露台的门打开了。外太空的寒意渗进了红蜘蛛的装甲，他锁紧了面板。在他身旁，威震天的通风口释出一大股蒸汽，人为地熏暖了他的外甲。  
红蜘蛛失望地发现外部也有模拟重力。他点燃推进器，把自己弹射出去。  
“红蜘蛛！”威震天喊道，一只手在他逃开之前牢牢地扣住了他的脚踝。“推进器放地上来。现在。”  
红蜘蛛增强了推力，威震天为了抓住他差点摔倒。  
“五。分钟！”红蜘蛛抗议道，推力增大到甚至让威震天的巨大重量都短暂地离开了甲板。“放开！”  
最后一推，威震天松手了。他沉重地砸回地板上，红蜘蛛飞远了。他在快要撞上力场护盾之前调转了推进器，回身向他滞留在地的首领得意地挥了挥手。  
“——下来！你这混账——现在！——游击！”  
红蜘蛛只能推测自己正受到威胁。  
他打开通讯链接呼叫威震天，一边为获取更强的机动性转换为载具状态，开始绕飞艇飞行。  
“混小子！”威震天的声音在链接里炸响。“回这儿来。”  
“哦，别操心了威震天，”红蜘蛛让自己的语气听起来居高临下。“一次短途飞行，仅此而已。我会在你反应过来之前就回去的。”  
一阵短暂的沉默，好像威震天在生闷气，然后才作答。  
“两分钟。”威震天艰难地让步。  
“五分钟。”  
“不要试探我，红蜘蛛。”  
红蜘蛛断开链接，决定想飞多久就多久。他环绕着飞艇航行，搜寻着隐藏的武器或军用设施。几乎没有什么可引起警惕的，连一个哨兵都没看到。看来至少莱迪亚人说这只是个外交用舰的声明是真的。  
大概十分钟后他决定回威震天那里以免他的首领因懊恼而自燃。  
“那可不止五分钟。”他降落后威震天咆哮起来，步步紧逼。  
“想我啦？”红蜘蛛戏弄道，一边拂去外甲上并不存在的灰尘。“我只是在观光。”  
威震天肯定明白了，因为红蜘蛛的通讯频道下一秒就收到了信息。  
“你发现了什么？”威震天在链接里问，一边将视线从红蜘蛛身上挪开，向露台的围栏走去，看上去是被风景吸引了。  
红蜘蛛跟上了他，“没有武器。远程的或者其他的。唯一的起落平台就是我们到达时通过的那个，都是闲置的飞行器。”  
“你确定？”  
“我当然！我看起来很业余吗？！”红蜘蛛恶狠狠地瞪着着矿藏星，“怎么了？发生了什么？”  
威震天沉重地叹气，把手臂搭在围栏上，头雕埋到肩膀下方，“我什么都不能确定。”  
红蜘蛛关闭了通讯，因突如其来的疑惧而惴惴不安。他们或许火力充足，但他们势单力薄。“有人想要杀了我们吗？”  
“我可能会，”威震天嘀咕道，完全无济于事。“而且别太看得起自己了。他们为什么还花心思要你的命？”  
“为什么你把暗杀的可能性看得比什么都重？”  
“可能是因为我经历过很多次吧，”威震天阴沉地说，一边看着他，最后终于承认道：“我对莱迪亚人所谓的高尚道德有自己的怀疑。”  
“道德，”红蜘蛛被逗乐了，“只要不会妨碍我们进入那片矿区，我们为什么要关心？”  
“这话说得像个真正的独裁者[oligarch]，红蜘蛛，”威震天摇了摇头，话语中远远超过失望之情的评判之意沉重地坠在红蜘蛛的油箱里。“我们为何要关心……”

——————

他们在寂静的观景台上一直无视彼此，直到他们的向导——并不如他们想象的那样好摆脱——在室内敲着玻璃向他们热切地挥手。她指着气闸室，好像在说“我要出来啦”。  
威震天从通讯里发来的“抓住我的手”就是红蜘蛛在威震天抓住他之前得到的唯一预警了，仍然是那种要把手指捏断的抓握方式。  
他抽着气，把手从钳制里扭脱出来，怒视着威震天，然后简明扼要地向威震天展示了两个机该如何真正地牵手而不是大力地把对方的手指头拧掉。  
“你牵着，”红蜘蛛从嘴角挤出声音，无视了威震天对他威胁的握拳，一边等着他们的向导从气闸室里出来。“不是捏碎。”


	5. 第五章

红蜘蛛就是故意作妖。  
这种行为放在惯于滋事的喷气机身上也不算怪事，但是今晚威震天没这耐性。  
“快点！”他第四次捶着浴室的门。他几乎要开始恐吓的倒计时了，但毫无疑问红蜘蛛会知道他在虚张声势，就算数到零了也不会有什么惩罚，最后只会让他自己看上去像个傻子。  
“你越催我越慢！”红蜘蛛的尖叫透过门板模糊地传出来。  
威震天来回踱着步，查看时间。大祭司应该已经在等了。不久她就会差人来找他们，而他，红蜘蛛，还有他们假装伴侣的拙劣笑话在她手下被深究的时间越短越好。  
终于，红蜘蛛开门出来了。淋浴的水汽随着他一起进入房间，外甲上飘出一股抛光剂味儿。  
红蜘蛛扭头，检视自己的机翼。  
“你看见有哪里脏了吗？”  
“没，”威震天看都没看就说，一边抓住游击的手腕，把他那抛光过度的机体往门口拖。“我们很迟了现在已经——”  
“那再迟一会儿也没事了，”红蜘蛛巧妙地扭转了几下，从他的桎梏里滑脱出来，冲回了房间里。  
“红蜘蛛！”威震天直咬牙。  
红蜘蛛不管不顾地直奔床边的桌子，抓起了那条他坑威震天给他买的镶石金链。  
“如果我没戴着我亲爱的伴侣送我的奢侈礼物，看起来会很可疑的，”红蜘蛛嘲笑道，拿着它走了回来，打算让威震天接过去。  
威震天本想说你自己就能戴好，但是怕再耽误事还是没说出口。他接过链子，红蜘蛛转过身背对着他，抛光过度的机翼反着光。  
红蜘蛛的确看起来不错，而威震天为自己产生这种想法而无法自制地感到懊恼。  
他将链子的两端扣在一起，小心翼翼地免得剐蹭到红蜘蛛光洁平整的外甲。  
“行了，”红蜘蛛满意地摸了摸项链，回身面对着他。“现在我准备好了。”  
“嗯，”威震天哼了一声，私心认为项链上不透明的红宝石的确和游击很相称。它们衬出了他光镜的猩红色，让他的特质更加显眼。他看上去锋芒毕露。  
威震天还挺喜欢的。  
红蜘蛛优雅地挑眉。  
“……怎么？”他推了推，露出一个狡黠的坏笑，连牙齿都在抛光后闪闪发亮，“我还以为我们已经迟到了？”  
他们确实迟到了。  
威震天从胡思乱想里挣脱出来，大步走向门口，红蜘蛛推进器的踢踏声跟在他身后。  
当他们肩挨着机翼一起站在电梯里的时候， 身上的抛光剂散发着令人愉快的香气。威震天分辨不出这到底是是什么味道，但是它唤起了记忆深处的某些东西。熟悉而令人安心。不知怎的他们迟到这件事也没那么重要了。  
他清了清发声器，生硬地抬起手臂等红蜘蛛来挽。红蜘蛛沉默地看了他一会，然后才伸出自己的手环上去，指尖扫过威震天的前臂。电梯叮地一声响，他们一同跨出去。手挽着手。  
——————  
莱迪亚人的音乐就是高八度的闹铃声和低音的嗡鸣混在一起，听起来就像头风病。威震天察觉到他和红蜘蛛在进去之前听到这个都退缩了一下。  
“……也许他们的接收器没我们高级？”红蜘蛛低声说。  
威震天觉得这说法太委婉了。  
“我觉得是他们的品味不够高级，”他咕哝道，带着红蜘蛛走进去。  
舞厅是飞艇底层的巨大前厅。远离其他的上层结构意味着它是为数不多的有屋顶的地方之一。为了最大限度地凸显这一特点，舞厅全部由玻璃筑成，让宾客们能将头顶的星空尽收眼底。大厅本身的照明使用了气氛灯光，由暖黄变成红色，紫色，变幻不停。  
威震天本能地停顿；滤色光降低了能见度。他和红蜘蛛要不停地切换滤光片才不至于伸手不见五指。  
“还觉得我有被害妄想症？”他们向舞池里列开的桌子摸去的时候红蜘蛛嘟哝道，显然也是同样的想法。  
大祭司坐在首席，从这个位置俯瞰，舞池里众多的宾客一览无遗。她身边坐着他的伴侣，克-苏若，谢天谢地她没带着本子和笔——用于记录愚蠢而无情的采访；比如某些运动时机翼会不会碍事。她看起来太致力于把接触到的所有东西全部记下来，完全忘了他们的感受如何。  
“赛博坦的贵客们！”图图看到他们后站起来拍了拍手。她指向自己身边的空位，赛博坦式的布置显然是为他们准备的。“小红，你今晚看起来好欲[much desirable]。”  
这形容得太尴尬了，但红蜘蛛不论对什么品种的恭维都接受良好。威震天忍住没在游击为此得意洋洋地架起机翼的时候怒吼起来。  
“哦谢谢你。至少有人注意到了。”他滑腔滑调地回答。  
威震天坐到图图身边，让红蜘蛛坐在外侧。他习惯性地像平时那样，岔着腿就坐下了，但是红蜘蛛在他膝盖上责备地拍了拍，他僵住了一下。  
他火冒三丈，然后把腿合拢了。  
目光如炬的大祭司注意到了这个无声的小动作。  
“作为曾经的角斗士你们有很多礼仪，”她赞扬道，而目光却主要落在红蜘蛛身上。“特别是小红。你的举止不像一般为人所知的肮脏的地下斗殴者。”  
威震天感觉他的怒火就在爆发的边缘，但红蜘蛛在桌下攥住了他的手腕，在他爆发之前插了进来。光滑的拇指摩挲着他的手背，他的怒意似乎消散了。  
“你误会了，图图，”红蜘蛛低声说，仍然心不在焉地安抚着，“威震天是前角斗士。我可从未从事过这么粗鄙的工作。”  
“他是个恐怖分子，”威震天打断道，阻止红蜘蛛开始他那套贵于尔[holier-than-thou]的论调。游击在桌子底下踹了他，他本来打算提一提议会大屠杀，威震天很确定图图听了会魂飞魄散。  
他惩罚性地收回了握在腕上的手。威震天无视了油然而生的失落感。  
“我是个自由战士，”红蜘蛛坚定地更正道，“为了他的事业而战。之前是科研工作者。”  
听到这个，可儿抬起了头，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“如果你能分享你的知识，我会非常愉悦，”她开口道，但是图图按下她，颇感兴趣地向红蜘蛛倾身。  
“你放弃知识，转向战争。为他？”图图用她精致的、镶金戴玉的小手托起脸。“那好浪漫。”  
红蜘蛛坐立不安起来，气氛灯光刚好变换了颜色，所以他看上去满脸通红，“我——呃，就像我说的——他很……有魅力。当时。”  
可儿又插嘴，决意要通过提问把一切都变得更尴尬，“‘有魅力’对你来说是不是意味着……”她顿了顿，思索片刻，“性感？”  
“对，”威震天迅速地给予肯定。“他就是这个意思。”  
红蜘蛛把推进器扎到他脚里。威震天微笑着掸开疼痛信号。气氛灯光又改了颜色，而且是的，这会儿红蜘蛛确实满脸通红。  
——————  
威震天用完他那份燃料后不一会儿，可儿就对着大祭司软磨硬泡，让她带自己去舞池里。两位莱迪亚人手牵着手站起来，居高临下地盯着他和红蜘蛛，显然加入他们再好不过。  
而威震天也需要解决一下他在开玩笑说红蜘蛛过去是个恐怖分子后的紧张感。此话不假（制造恐怖氛围可能是红蜘蛛最大的天赋）但对潜在盟友来说不会是什么好话。  
他起身，向红蜘蛛伸出手，手心向上。  
“请[Join me]？”  
红蜘蛛垂眼看着，没反应过来。所以威震天抓过他的手腕，把红蜘蛛从座位里拽起来，希望这一幕对旁观的莱迪亚人来说是无伤大雅的玩闹。  
一阵惊惧的僵硬之后，红蜘蛛表情扭曲，“我——我很乐意。”  
高兴的是，莱迪亚人已经消失在舞池中了，徒留威震天一人，全神贯注地忍住不要在自己牵着的手上复现他之前经历过的动作。红蜘蛛仍然恼怒地抗拒着他的抓握。  
“你没必要这么抓着我，好像你觉得我会逃跑一样，”红蜘蛛低声说到，他的手指温暖而光滑，缠在威震天笨重的手掌上。“我想让我的手指保留知觉，谢谢你。”  
威震天对这嘲讽充耳不闻，领着红蜘蛛走下高台，走进一对对旋转摇晃的舞者中。  
他们停下时，红蜘蛛伸开手臂，威震天模糊地辨认出这属于旧时的贵族阶层。这是某种正式的舞蹈，那种只有领袖或是贵族才会学习的舞蹈。那种威震天不会了解，也不会冒死尝试的舞蹈。  
他挥开红蜘蛛的手，抓着他的腰，把游击扯近身前，身体碰在一起。红蜘蛛抬起头，光镜为这突如其来的接近提高了亮度。  
威震天只能闻到他身上的抛光剂气味。  
“这种更简单，”他喃喃道，把红蜘蛛不肯合作的手调整到他自己身上，一只放在他胸口下方，另一只环在他脖子上。“站近点。”  
红蜘蛛偏开头，试图拉开一点距离。  
“我不会——跳得像个什么——什么卡隆的荡妇。”他嘶嘶地威胁，一边努力把威震天摸上来的手扯开。  
威震天再次把他拉进。他们的装甲哐地撞在一起。  
“是璇玑湖的。”他纠正道，“而且他们在看。”  
红蜘蛛扭过头，见莱迪亚人正看向他们的位置，好像在好奇有什么问题。  
“行吧，”红蜘蛛绷紧下巴，“怎么跳？”  
威震天低下头，在红蜘蛛耳边说道，“跟着我。”  
他拉起红蜘蛛的手，把他推向一边。红蜘蛛发出一声抗议的尖叫，差点失去平衡，接着威震天又把他往回一拉，利用惯性让他踉踉跄跄地转了一圈。  
红蜘蛛倒进他怀里，吸了口气，然后叫唤起来。“显摆。”  
威震天权当那是赞美。  
他一只手绕到游击背后的机翼下方，将红蜘蛛揽近自己。他后退一步，带着红蜘蛛跳简单的八拍子，胸口贴在一起。  
就在红蜘蛛开始有自信的时候，威震天又让他转圈，让他面对外侧，倒退的舞步弄得他晕头转向。红蜘蛛越过自己的肩膀回头瞪他，威震天感觉到机翼扫在他的外甲上。  
“如果的你手再往下摸，它就没了，”红蜘蛛警告道。  
威震天让红蜘蛛转过来面对自己，手上换了个更绅士的位置，让他们之间拉开了大概一英尺的距离。红蜘蛛的脸上浮现出尴尬的神色，这对一晚上的时间来说已经足以称得上胜利。  
然而红蜘蛛跳错了步子，再次拉近了距离。他们撞在一起。威震天纠正了过来，红蜘蛛再跳了一次，和他之前就掌握的舞步苦苦缠斗。  
“这个愚蠢的舞蹈根本就没有意义……”红蜘蛛抱怨道，胡乱看着威震天之外的地方。  
威震天放缓速度，节奏的变化让他们的舞蹈变得更像是摇摇晃晃。红蜘蛛靠在他怀里，慵懒地跟随着他的引领，松开手，转而环上威震天的脖子。  
不过慢一点更好。这使威震天有机会观察那些在几米开外跳着自己的怪异双人舞的莱迪亚人。他们现在不再关注他和红蜘蛛了。如果他们做得够隐蔽就能离开了。  
“你可以放开了，”他告诉红蜘蛛，松开了他。  
红蜘蛛从他肩上抬起头。他看起来有点惊讶，显然在神游。“什么？为什么？”  
“开溜。”威震天朝着门点点头。“快点。在他们看见我们之前。”  
他们飞快地穿过正在共舞的情侣们，躲在立柱后面，他们认出几个莱迪亚人是大祭司的助手，于是绕了远路，安全地到达电梯。  
门刷地合上，他们这才逃了出来。  
红蜘蛛长出一口气，倒在墙上。他的脸上的颜色还没消退。  
“我两百万年没跳过舞了。”他说，像是在自言自语。  
威震天注意力全在不断增长的数字上，满心都想着他们能快点。  
“你现在跳过了。”  
“我……我更喜欢这个，”红蜘蛛继续说下去，听起来有点勉强。这回威震天只能看着他来证明自己的社交障碍[social constipation]。“你的……璇玑湖风格。我之前从来没有接触过。”  
“你不会的。”威震天转身面对着门。“它配不上你高贵的青丘出身。”  
哼了一声，“那你在哪儿学的？角斗场？”  
“比那早得多，”威震天生硬地回答道，结束了这段问询。  
红蜘蛛陷入沉默。门开了。  
红蜘蛛挤开他，先走进走廊，他经过时机翼闪着恼人的细碎光芒，差点扇到威震天脸上。他应该会生气的，至少是不快，但他又捕捉到了那种抛光剂的味道。他得问问。  
“你的抛光剂？”他问道 ，红蜘蛛半转过身，扬起眉。“是什么做的？”  
“混合了高岚地区的硅晶矿[Perihexian xan crystals]。赛博坦出产的。我很惊讶他们有这个，”红蜘蛛耸了耸肩，然后哼了一声。“怎么了？你喜欢？”  
他很明显是在嘲笑。但是——  
“是的，实际上我很喜欢。”  
红蜘蛛眨了眨眼，表情难以捉摸。然后他有点恼火地出了口气，无言地推门进了他们的房间。威震天跟在后面，一进门就发现红蜘蛛正对着窗户，手放在脖子上，试图解下那条奢华的金链。  
威震天走过去，“这儿，我来——”  
“不要。”红蜘蛛粗暴地打断，跟链子缠斗了一分钟才艰难地拿下来。“我自己能弄。”  
紧张的不安氛围又一次降在他们之间，红蜘蛛的小题大做完全无事于补。威震天看着他沿着墙根转圈，避开他的目光，漫无目的地摆弄各种东西，嘴里念念有词，好像在假装忙于什么事。  
威震天走到他们的床尾坐下，他只是在想用什么不致命的办法让游击振作一点，或许是抓住红蜘蛛的肩膀，把故障晃出去？  
床架发出不妙的吱嘎声，然后威震天迅速得出结论这不是好现象，然后东西就散架了，床腿断了，整个床架随着爆炸似的撞击和大团灰尘彻底塌到了地上，威震天陷在废墟中间，咳嗽起来。  
红蜘蛛爆出幸灾乐祸的大笑，至少“尴尬紧张的氛围”问题还是解决了。


	6. 第六章

“真方便啊。”威震天咕哝道。  
“床塌了有什么方便的？！”  
“我不知道啊红蜘蛛，作为该负责的人我正指望你来告诉我呢。”  
“是你这秤砣把这蠢玩意儿坐塌的吧。”  
“因为你今天早上故意把它踹坏了。”  
“故意踹坏，”红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻，“要不是你打断我冲澡，我根本就不会去踹它。”  
“要不是你把热水都用完了，我根本就不会去打断——”  
“我在这儿的个人空间连五秒钟都保持不了！”  
“你在给我们惹事之前就不能想一想吗？”威震天的声音在黑暗里炸响。  
红蜘蛛咬住了嘴唇，强忍住扯起嗓门的冲动。他们被约束在有限的空间内，而威震天还拥有着不容置疑的体型优势，更不要说这30吨的体型优势眼下和红蜘蛛都挤在这张莱迪亚的前台最后一分钟才搞到的小床上。  
“我们会尽快为明天修好你们的床。”她没法找到第二张小床来，在红蜘蛛爆炸般的怒吼之后她解释道，一边露出安抚的微笑。“在那之前，请不要从事过度的欢愉，直到我们确定我们的家具足够牢固。”  
“好，”红蜘蛛咬紧牙关，失去了一切与她争辩下去的欲望。“我们会避免……那种事的。”  
那张小床，尽管狭小，红蜘蛛这种身量还是容得下的——如果威震天能体面地做出让步，去睡地板的话。  
红蜘蛛扭动身体把机翼从威震天肩膀底下抽出来，胡乱踢着脚腾开空间。他的推进器撞到了威震天的膝盖上，威震天发出痛呼，热气流吹过他的头顶。  
“看看，”威震天咆哮道。  
红蜘蛛一翻身，机翼终于恢复了自由。它弹回去，扇在威震天身上。  
“红蜘蛛！”  
“过去点！”红蜘蛛一边叫一边推他，半挂在边缘。  
“没位置了。”  
“那怪谁啊？”  
威震天恼怒地吼了一声，朝他那边翻过去，不理会红蜘蛛，他还在用能听清的音量愤愤地嘟囔着“小屁孩”之类的字眼。他的动作已经腾出了足够的空间，所以红蜘蛛转到和他对称的姿势，机翼悬在床边。  
“你把气呼到我脖子里了，”威震天抱怨道。  
“不用谢，”红蜘蛛挖苦地回敬。  
——————  
威震天活过的五百万年里从来没被搂抱过。没人敢这样侮辱他。  
但红蜘蛛并不领会。  
两条手臂紧紧锁在他腰上，尖爪子待在他的腹甲缝隙里。他有点喜欢这种被有力的手臂圈住而身后有温暖的重量所带来的安全感。威震天中止了处理器的这种叛逆想法。  
威震天大人，卡隆的征服者，不是任何人的“抱抱熊”。  
他翻个身，撞到了红蜘蛛，然后晃醒了他。  
“你给我保密，”他警告道，对着小床上蜷成一团的游击吼道。  
“好像我会去跟人说一样……”他嘟哝。  
他们原来那张床的残骸仍然摊在他们对面。运气好的话莱迪亚人能在今晚之前把它挪走或者修好。威震天伸展身体，后背咔咔作响。他不想再在那种小床上凑合一晚了，不想再跟红蜘蛛挤一块儿，红蜘蛛又踹又推还把他当抱抱熊。  
他从床边站起来，完全没意识到他的重量平衡了另一端红蜘蛛的重量。脆弱的小床一下失去了平衡，红蜘蛛惊叫一声，掉出了床沿。他哐地一下砸在地板上，小床歪倒在他身上。  
恼火的声音从底下传出来，威震天深深地叹了口气。  
——————  
红蜘蛛的坏心情在跟威震天一起进电梯的时候被他们的向导伸手拦住时变得更糟。  
“大祭司今天要求你的威震天大人的独自陪同，”她温和地微笑着，但是她的手牢牢地抵在红蜘蛛胸口。“你的出席很禁止。”  
威震天在通道站住了，被分隔开来的想法让他的火种劈啪作响。只是因为这很可疑。不是因为——  
“红蜘蛛是我的伴侣和副手，”威震天为自己发言，“我比任何人都信任他。”  
红蜘蛛在向导背后扬起眉，傻笑起来。“大祭司今天为你的小红安排了另一个陪同。”  
威震天准备争辩下去。他不喜欢留红蜘蛛一个人和他那些装备待在一块，他在报应号的时候不喜欢，现在在外星人的要求下把他俩分开的情况下他更不喜欢。一分钟前他还会为能摆脱红蜘蛛一小时而欢欣鼓舞，但那得是他来做主。不是让他们。  
但他两边都没辙。红蜘蛛先缓和了态度。  
“去吧亲爱的，”他哄道，笑容和露出的牙齿一样尖锐。“我确定他们会好好招待我的。”  
“确实，”向导赞同道，“克-苏若亲王马上就会来问候你。”  
威震天看到红蜘蛛明显地面色苍白，但他已经到电梯里了，向导按下了关门的按钮。再说，和可儿来一场小小的外星性知识小课堂又不会要了红蜘蛛的命。  
一分钟后他的通讯响了起来，红蜘蛛——  
“我要告诉她你有根迷你输出管。”  
威震天差点一拳砸向控制板上的紧急制动按钮，在那之前他还是攒起了一点自制，提醒自己红蜘蛛的幼稚和谎言不会对他的设备尺寸产生任何实质性的影响。  
“不要以己度人[Don’t force your Insecurities on me.]。”他回道，然后在红蜘蛛发出更糟糕的威胁之前切断了链接。  
——————  
红蜘蛛仿佛看见了自己被绑到实验台上，被过于好奇的外星人出于娱乐目的戳来戳去的景象，但克-苏若实际上在看上去像她自己的房间的入口处等着他。房间里的家具都是奢靡的皇家红和奶油色，桌椅看起来都是黄金打造。她面前摆着一套热饮。  
“迎欢小红，”她问候道，指了指她对面的座椅。“和我一起用他们说的过午茶会愉悦你吗？”  
这比审讯还糟糕。看起来她想八卦[gossip]。  
“你好可儿，”他无精打采地嘟囔，还是坐下了。“看来今天我俩都被抛下啦。”  
“这不是很丢脸的事，”可儿应道，提起一只装饰华美的瓶子，为红蜘蛛满上了一杯靛蓝色的能量。“我不是外交官，而我的爱，图-索若，她相信今天她会胜过你的威震天大人。她希望没有打扰。”  
有趣。红蜘蛛想在通讯里跟威震天大哥招呼让他注意点，但是被屏蔽了——傻瓜。他甩开恼火的情绪，转而去闻那杯温热的能量，怀疑地啜了一口。他尝到了铜的味道，而且很甜。  
“好，”他向可儿举杯示意，“敬我们的合作。”  
“确实，”可儿用她的瓷质茶杯碰了碰他的能量，“而且我们现在是朋友了。真正的朋友分享他们的秘密。”  
没错，就是八卦。就像在聚会上就着冰镇能量跟兴致勃勃的青少年碎嘴。她的大眼睛越过她的茶杯盯着他。他对着自己的饮料嘟囔了几声，处理器飞快地整理着那些能让他脱身的半成型想法。  
“我不是个有秘密的人。”他撒谎道。  
“但你有知识呀，”可儿嗒地一声搁下她的茶杯。“秘密和知识很接近。”  
这也是一种解释吧，红蜘蛛想。  
“那就继续，”他叹气，“来点让我震撼的[Shock me]。”  
“我没有导电的能力，”可儿认真地否定道，而且不知怎的有些难过。“如果你能帮帮我的话我会很愉快的。莱迪亚帝国扩张到了一个新的星域，新的盟友，我必须要拜访。但我们总是带去误会。”  
“真是不能想象为什么。”红蜘蛛对着自己的能量块喃喃道。  
“你们曾是世界的探索者，可儿指出，“你们有很多关于自己以外的文明的知识。甚至……”她倾身，令人愕然地说道，“有机体。”  
红蜘蛛皱眉。“你怎么知道的？”  
可儿微笑起来。“你的威震天大人。我听他对图-索若那么骄傲地说起你。他说你比任何人都渊博。然后我就想，是啊，我应该问他。”  
红蜘蛛的火种在火种舱里不适地扭了一下，“我——他说了那样的话？”  
“当然，他是你的伴侣。他对你的爱非常强大。”  
“是啊，是啊，”红蜘蛛重置了他的处理器。威震天是——他是在戴高帽，但是效果不错。他们将莱迪亚人玩得团团转。“你要问什么？”  
“我什么都要问，”可儿高高抬起头，然后从桌下抽出平板和笔。“我列了一个清单，我会从头开始。”  
看起来是个很长的清单。红蜘蛛提起瓶子，又给自己满上一杯。他要在这待上好一会了。“来吧。”  
“繁殖，”她念道。  
红蜘蛛把他的能量液砸到桌上，然后盯着她看。  
她对他的瞪视免疫。  
“我说我会从头开始，”她坚持道，“没有什么比创造更伟大的开始了。”  
“我确定你的动机是完全专业的。”  
她对他露出狡黠的微笑。“专业主义令我非常愉悦，所以我不会询问关于有机体繁殖的问题，”她做个鬼脸，“但是会询问关于赛博坦人的。我发现了很多知识。很多矛盾和方式。”  
红蜘蛛点头，皱眉，试图撇清关系。  
“我问你，”可儿急切地凑近了些，项链不小心掉进了茶水里。“你和你的威震天大人用什么方式？”  
红蜘蛛感觉左边光镜开始抽搐。“……你怎么不告诉我你和图图是怎么办的？”  
他宁愿不知道这个，但是如果提醒她注意界限就可以不描绘他跟威震天一起在床上的时候做些什么，他也认了。  
悲哀的是，这招并不奏效。  
“我们莱迪亚的人只有一套系统。”她快乐地把手拍在一起，“也只有一种欢愉之道。我们同时索取和给予。我们一起到达，然后贴在一起，像磁极一样。”  
红蜘蛛知道他正瞪着眼睛，“……噢。”  
“是啊，”她接着说道。“很难过，我们只能通过一种途径享受愉悦。这就是为什么我问你，小红。为什么你的威整天大人把他的嘴放在……”可儿翻阅着她的笔记。“你的鞋子上[Your spiker]？”  
“输出管[spike]，”红蜘蛛机械地纠正道，他的光镜亮得灯都快爆了。他觉得最好还是给她个答案，“……那是因为他知道我占主导。”  
可儿把这条记下了。“对接中有服从的关系？”  
“有。”红蜘蛛坐回椅子里，准备出卖威震天的名誉，“我的伴侣需要强力的支配[a strong hand]。”  
“你有？”  
红蜘蛛为她的语气皱起眉，“那是什么意思？”  
“我们莱迪亚上的人没有什么不同。我的爱人图-索若和我一样高，一样重。你和你的威震天大人……”她撅起嘴，偏了偏头，“差距太大了。”  
红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻，“那只是涂装，可儿。只是因为他是灰色的而我选择对自己的机体多上点心——”  
“他很壮，而你很纤细，”可儿摇头，“他身上有伤疤，但是你闪闪发光，而且他很疲乏而且上了年纪，但是你——”  
“他没那么老！”红蜘蛛叫起来，“而且有不同之处没什么不对。  
“不同导致冲突。”  
“啊，我恰好就喜欢来点冲突，”红蜘蛛怒道，握紧了手里的能量，直到玻璃在他手中出现裂痕。  
就算可儿注意到了，她也没说什么。  
————  
大祭司并没有在会议厅会见威震天。他被召去了起落平台，一架运输船正停在那里冷却，活梯还未放下。  
“赛博坦的贵客，”图图问候道，张开双臂。她今天穿得很简洁，没有平日不离身的珠宝首饰。“很多抱歉，你们巢里的床铺损坏了。我们太过低估了赛博坦式爱情的力量。”  
“那是红蜘蛛的错，”威震天轻描淡写地，把责任——还有窘迫感——推到了去参加聚会的家伙身上以保护自己。“他有时会过于热情。”  
图图点了点头，看起来没有太惊讶，“它会被修好的。我们的友谊也会如此。”  
她挥了挥手，两个船员立刻冲向运输船，打开舱门，手动放下老式运输船的活动阶梯。  
“你对于使用契约工[Bound-Workers]一事已经表现出了很多不满，”图图继续道，看着货梯降下，然后开始登船，并示意威震天跟随。“但这是传统。而且他们很强壮又有耐力。你会对他们的状况感到满意的。”  
威震天跟上她，心里暗自否决了嘲笑莱迪亚人的劣质无人机的想法——以赛博坦的标准来看肯定不值一提。图图走在他身前，穿过船舱，直奔船尾的设备存放点，供给一般都放在那里。  
但是当她输入密码，大门轰然开启时，并不是成箱的未激活无人机在等着他们。  
威震天看向那些外星人的脸。一排排，一列列，不同的外貌，身形，种族。  
他们无不肮脏，疲惫，锁链加身，无一不是有感知能力的智慧生命。  
不折不扣的奴隶。


	7. Chapter 7

红蜘蛛返回客舱好几个小时后还在生闷气。他宁愿可儿就对接行为采访他而不是深度挖掘他和威震天的假冒关系。至少这样感觉不会太私人。他们到底是不是真的伴侣无关紧要，他们仍然关系匪浅，某种程度上。而且他们共事得很好。他们打造了一支不错的队伍。她知道什么？

他不是防卫过度。他只是——

好吧，他是有点防卫过度。不过可儿的情感关系也不是全然完美。红蜘蛛敢肯定图图是和威震天如出一辙的神经质。

红蜘蛛匆匆冲进客舱，勉强辨认出是威震天站在窗前。他早准备好一通要是再丢他一个人和可儿在一块他就往制氧机里倒漂白剂让所有人都死于氯气中毒的长篇大论，然后他注意到家具上面能量块丢得到处都是。

他捡起一个，闻了闻，高纯扑面而来的恶臭刺痛了他的嗅觉感知器。

“威震天？”

年长的军阀不是单单倚在窗口向外望，看上去窗沿是唯一支撑住他的东西。威震天迟钝地转过头。他咕哝了一声。

“你喝高了？”红蜘蛛喃喃道，威震天居然能蠢到如此地步简直难以置信。他们在这里，在陌生的外星人的殖民地，可能处于监控下，可能身在敌人中。而威震天把自己灌得烂醉如泥。

“真美啊，不是吗？”威震天低声说，他垂眼看向矿产星，光镜中的颜色麻木而疲惫。

“是的，它可爱极了，”红蜘蛛不耐烦地回答，风景再怎么迷人也不能成为酗酒的借口。他大踏步过去，拽住威震天的胳膊，把他扯到一边。“你谈成了没？你还能不能想起来？”

威震天摇头。红蜘蛛不知道他否认的是哪个问题。

“她就是那个恶魔，红蜘蛛。”

“谁？”红蜘蛛皱眉，心不在焉。

“图图，”威震天低声咆哮，一边跌跌撞撞地要走。

“什么——你在说什么？”红蜘蛛带着他穿过房间，同时承住了威震天的大部分重量。

这里，谢天谢地，新的床已经取代了他们昨晚制造的废墟。这张床已经用钢铁和煤渣砖加固过了。红蜘蛛把嘟嘟囔囔的威震天甩上去的时候它纹丝不动。

威震天失魂落魄地在原处摊平，光镜闪烁着合上了。“小人居庙堂*……”

“那是诗歌吗？”红蜘蛛揽过几张毛皮甩到威震天身上。“因为我没心情听朗诵会。”

“我是对的，”威震天嘀咕道，但是他听起来并没有为此而感到高兴。“我知道这其中必有——”

红蜘蛛俯视着这个躺在床上半醉半醒的傻子，手掌按在他的腿上。

“……而且我觉得我今天过得很糟。”他喃喃。

威震天的光镜闪了闪，然后聚焦到红蜘蛛身上，仿佛刚意识到他在。他放松了神色，张开手对他弯弯手指：“过来吧。”

好像红蜘蛛简直等不及要跟一个又打呼噜又流口水的醉汉同床共度良宵一样。威震天开始试图起身，出于对这个老傻瓜可能会翻下床撞到什么东西把自己弄伤的担忧，红蜘蛛顺从地爬上床，在威震天身边背靠床头板坐得笔直，刚好近到能保证威震天就在原处。

他抱着臂看着威震天的手摸过来碰他。

红蜘蛛抓起那条沉重的手臂并把它放回威震天身侧。

它又慢慢地偷摸回来。

红蜘蛛对躲开老醉鬼的咸猪手这种事不可谓陌生。色迷迷的眼神，过分自信的勾肩搭背，手指不经意地扫过他的机翼。但是威震天还是因为害羞而没有实质性地触碰，手指在他腿侧的装甲边游移不定，好像在等红蜘蛛自投罗网似的。

红蜘蛛寻思着威震天到底知不知道他在勾引的是什么人。他从来没见这老家伙醉得这么厉害过。

“够了，”红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛再一次抓起那只乱动的手，把它放到两人之间的空隙处。而威震天回握住他，然后不放开了。

红蜘蛛看起来不太可能战胜一个酩酊大醉的威震天，所以他只是让这个傻子拉着他，一边心不在焉地摩挲着他手上磨损的外甲。威震天的掌心里有一道格外深的伤痕，这一道，红蜘蛛注意到，在他的手背也有同样的痕迹，就像曾经被利刃贯穿过。

看起来是陈年旧伤。比战争还要更久远。

“你在哪受的这伤？”他好奇地问，拇指沿着那道疤痕揉过。

“矿场，”威震天嘟哝道，光镜又合上了。“物资短缺。有一个工人怀着孕。我负折——负——说是我的。偷盗的贼人之手就该伤痕累累……”

红蜘蛛下意识地抓紧了威震天，“所以你代一个小偷受过？”

“代一个工人，”威震天轻声说着，头歪到一边去了。

“为什么？”红蜘蛛追问。

威震天没有回答。他已经睡着了，深重的呼吸转为醉醺醺的鼾声。红蜘蛛没有叫醒他。他躺下来，领袖的酒后醉言还在他的处理器里回响。

他想知道威震天发现了跟图图有关的什么事物如此令人不快。

——————

宇宙大帝本人正在为了昭告世界末日的到来而敲锣打鼓，而且他正在威震天的光镜后头这么干。或者至少感觉是这样的。

他拒绝挪动，拒绝睁开光镜，拒绝面对整夜酗酒后发麻的处理器，直到最后一刻。然后他感觉到丝质的床单从身上滑到一边，有人将什么清凉舒缓的东西覆在他的躯干上，盖住他过热、超负荷运转的燃料室。他睁开一只还在刺痛的光镜去看他的救星。

红蜘蛛。

“啊，”红蜘蛛嘟囔道，欢快的声音压得很低，“我刚在想你是不是晕了。”

威震天只是冲他哼了一声，红蜘蛛靠过来把散热冷却板放在他光镜上缓解他的头痛，他又为此生出了一丁点愧疚。

他收回他说过的所有关于红蜘蛛的坏话。他是个好游击。最好的。

“我们的向导之前来接我们。”红蜘蛛说，威震天发出一声呻吟。“你放心吧。我把她打发了。我跟她说我们昨晚测试这张新床一直到深夜，你得过几个小时才能缓过劲儿来。你确实上年纪了，所以她很乐于相信我。”

威震天在散热板下面深深地皱眉。也许根本没那么好……

“所以呢，”床板往下沉了沉，威震天把散热板掀起一边儿，看到红蜘蛛在他旁边盘腿坐下，一脸期待的表情。“我已经让我们拥有了一个自由的上午，你得告诉我之前发生了什么。”

记忆文件涌回威震天紧绷的头脑。他自己的过去在那些奴隶的脸上回望着他，和他记忆中的一样黯淡而绝望。愤恨自心底油然而生，而仇怨就是宿醉最好的解药。

他坐起身，有些艰难却坚定。

“你擅长入侵外星安保系统吗？”

红蜘蛛挑起一边眉，“这我肯定能搞明白。”

真是个聪明的游击。威震天一点都不怀疑他的能耐。

——————

第五十一层的某个地方有一座数字图书馆。红蜘蛛记得他们的向导在路过的时候提到了它，希望能诱使他们的飞艇之旅变得更加冗长。那就是威震天想去的地方。

红蜘蛛能够通过分布在舰艇上层的访客控制台入侵安全主机。着防火墙和红蜘蛛自身的比起来就是原始产物。他花了几秒就搞到了舰艇的电路图和每个终端的安保代码。

“图书馆”本身并不对访客设禁，但是能够自由浏览的区域只有艺术，民俗，童话故事，和其他的一些没什么意义的破烂。他们路过诗歌分区，红蜘蛛随便抽出一块数据板，递给威震天。

“这是我们要找的东西吗？”

威震天接过数据板，看了看，才嗤了一声，又把它递了回去，“我没时间欣赏‘情色十四行诗’，红蜘蛛。”

红蜘蛛接噬铁虫似地接过芯片胡乱塞了回去，“我没有——！”

“禁区，”威震天无视了他的手忙脚乱，朝背后指了指，那边的灯光很暗，一道身份识别激光带环绕着数据板陈列架。“我相信你能骗过安保措施？”

红蜘蛛啧了一声，大步走到威震天前面去，“不要侮辱我好吧。”

限制区域无人看守——莱迪亚人对他们的安保措施太过自信了——最近的旁观者都离他们这个昏暗的角落很远，忙着欣赏图书馆中精美至极的艺术作品，根本无暇顾及别人在文件堆里看什么。

红蜘蛛用之前偷到的代码远程黑进了安全系统。莱迪亚人一定还没发现他的入侵，因为代码还能用。他确认了激光束可以识别他和威震天的火种信号。

“成了。”

“你的确有你的用处。”威震天表扬道，自信地跨过了激光。它许可了。

红蜘蛛也轻松地跟了上去，威震天看起了数据板，手指顺着书脊划上滑下。

“我们要找什么？”

“历史，”威震天喃喃，他全神贯注，嘴唇抿在一起。“政治。”

“哦，”红蜘蛛向后靠在另一座书架上，“好刺激啊。”

“你知道我对讽刺是什么态度。”

“你知道我对被蒙在鼓里是什么态度！”红蜘蛛回敬道，已经不耐烦了。他知道威震天不怎么信任他，这点他俩彼此彼此，但现在这里只有他们两人。在这里他们需要对方。

出于严格的专业意识，当然。

“这里，”威震天终于抽出一张芯片，取出一块数据板。“这就是我要找的东西。”

数据板激活，红蜘蛛凑近了好好看个明白，以防威震天又藏着掖着。这是一份历史文档。莱迪亚帝国和它的起源。威震天直接跳到“对外星域扩张与白银纪元之始”的分区。

都是些无聊的官话，领袖人物，政治活动，强制条约，工人条款——

“等等——”红蜘蛛抓住数据板，定睛细看，“强制？条款？”

“我猜那是莱迪亚版‘侵略’和‘奴役’，”威震天低声道，脸色阴沉。“他们强制签署条约，奴役反抗的平民，压榨他们的劳力来对抗他们的‘不满’，好创造他们精致的生活格调。”

他环顾四周，图书馆金碧辉煌，连地板都精致美丽……

红蜘蛛沉思着松开手里的数据板。这么说他们的新盟友是奴隶主？很强大的奴隶主，拥有奴隶军队和奴隶工人，而他站在这儿，和威震天一起，还有他传闻中的奴隶出身和他肩膀上方那片无法忽视的芯片。

“我们寡不敌众，”他温和、缓慢地告诉威震天，以使他的语句能穿透他的铁桶脑壳，因为它们做不到。“我们赢不了——”

“那什么时候能阻止你？”威震天愤怒地嘶吼，收起了数据板和芯片。“她又不会成为你为我刺杀的第一个国家首脑。”

“我又没说‘不行’！”红蜘蛛争辩道，比他原本想的要大声一点，“我是说我们需要一个计划。我们需要一条撤离路线——”

“你自己说的他们没有装备武器！”威震天吼道。

“据我们所知没有！”

“就像我想的那样，”威震天恶毒地说，“我一直等着你那史诗级的懦弱露出马脚。”

“没准是我一直在等着你愚蠢的圣母心把我们俩都害死！”红蜘蛛回击，踮起脚尖让自己更高。

威震天同样向前逼近，张嘴正要反驳，突然一阵尖锐的脚步声打断了他，正在向他们靠近。

红蜘蛛的火种跳到了喉咙口。他左看看，右看看。没有地方能藏得下他和威震天两个人。已经没有现成的理由解释为什么他们正在禁区里私自窥探。

红蜘蛛不想被抓。他不想被莱迪亚人当成威胁给锁到一边。他不想当奴隶！

他又不是矿工的机型！

这些恐慌的想法中没有一条能解释他下一步动作中的愚蠢。

他抓住威震天的颈部接缝，轻而易举地把他拉下来，他已经站得很近了。

他吻住了他，线条锋利的鼻尖撞上了威震天的鼻梁，他笨拙地迎着出乎意料的柔软嘴唇闭上了嘴巴。回吻啊，他渣的，他在逼近的脚步声中绝望地想着，只是亲——

威震天这么做了。嘴唇迎合地张开，把他推回去，所以突然间不是红蜘蛛在吻威震天，是威震天在吻他。把他扯了进来。一只手放在他背后，另一只抚摸着他的脸颊。红蜘蛛捏着威震天的肩膀，让自己跟上这个呼吸不稳，手忙脚乱的炙热的——

“咳咳。”

该他们表演被抓后的惊慌了。威震天没有放开。他的舌叶舔过红蜘蛛的嘴唇。

“咳咳，赛博坦的贵客们——？”

威震天松开手，红蜘蛛大口呼吸着新鲜空气，脸上烧得像熔炉。威震天仍然让他贴在自己身前，抚摸着他机翼下方的装甲，接着做戏。

“抱歉，”威震天轻声道，光镜暗沉地闪烁着。他甚至成功地让自己看上去因被打搅而恼怒。“我们经常情难自禁。”

“这片区域非常禁止，”莱迪亚的图书管理员摇摇头。“我很愉快能向你展示一些更合适的材料？”

“不，不了，”红蜘蛛喘息着，不屑地摆摆手，一边羞恼地从威震天的掌控中挣脱出来。“我们，我们就走了。”

“确实。”威震天低声附和，又伸出手去环住了红蜘蛛，把他扯回温暖的身侧。“我们会找个别的地方。”

走到电梯的这段路花了一辈子的时间，威震天的手放在他的臀部。他的手指叩在红蜘蛛腰部下方的接缝里。莱迪亚人好奇地望着他们，所以他们谁也没说话，通讯链接里也没说。

直到电梯门关闭，威震天猜终于放开了他。红蜘蛛窘迫地推出他的个人空间。他的火种还在喉咙口。

“脑筋转得挺快，”威震天粗声粗气地说，盯着电梯门。

“呃，”红蜘蛛发出一串尖锐的噪音，咳嗽起来，清了清发声器，为了弥补适才的屈辱，骄傲地开口道：“总得有人想点办法。”

“亲我就是第一反应，真有意思。”威震天评价。

红蜘蛛想在电梯底下开个洞跳进去。

——————

*All things foul would wear the brows of grace:《麦克白》原句“Though all things foul would wear thebrows of grace,yet grace must still look so.”意即“虽小人都貌似良善，但良善之人仍不失本色。”这里不确定是否是原意引用，在此附上原文及出处。译者对前半句的意会非常放飞，没有参考价值。


End file.
